


The Chains that Bind Us

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Bondage, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "I just think it's a little odd for a physicist to have intimate knowledge about bondage terminology."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community kinkofthemonth's September Challenge: Bondage - Handcuffs. All mistakes are mine. Also, one line of dialog was borrowed from the S1 episode "Underground"

Sheppard watches Rodney stare at the handheld scanner as they stand in a room in an unexplored section of the city. The walls are lined with chains, ending in shackles. He lets his P-90 rest against his chest as he lifts one and turns it over in his hands, tracing one finger along the soft leather that lines it. "Huh," he muses. "This is an incredibly strange prison." John runs his hands along the cushiony, velvet material that covers the walls. "I wonder what you had to do to be locked up in here," he says mockingly as he bends down on one knee to examine the cuffs closer to the floor. "Hey look Rodney, they even have ankle cuffs.  
  
"They're called fetters," Rodney mutters absently.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He speaks louder this time. "The ones for the wrists are called manacles and the ankle cuffs are called fetters."  
  
"Rodney, you seem to know an awful lot about this subject matter," Sheppard drawls, standing up.  
  
"Haven't I ever told you that I know almost everything about almost everything?" Rodney smiles smugly.  
  
"I just think it's a little odd for a physicist to have intimate knowledge about bondage terminology." Sheppard strides across the room.  
  
When Rodney looks up from the scanner, Sheppard is in his personal space. "What?" he demands.  
  
"I was just wondering how intimate Rodney?" Sheppard's voice is low and husky. He pushes forward causing Rodney to backpedal until his shoulders hit the wall and he drops the scanner. "One would think that you were talking from experience."  
  
Rodney swallows hard around the lump forming in his throat. "Well, um," he stammers.  
  
"Let's say we try these things out," John suggests, a feral grin spreading across his face as his lifts Rodney's arms above his head.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Colonel, I mean . . ." Rodney starts to protest and struggle until he hears the click of the locking mechanism as each manacle closes around his wrists. He feels a tug as the chains automatically adjust to suit his height.  
  
John steps back to admire his handiwork. "Well, that should keep you out of trouble," he says mischievously.  
  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny Colonel. Now will you please get me down from here?" He thumps his head back against the wall, eyelids falling shut as he tries to ignore the way his blood rushes southward.  
  
"Nope, I think I like you just like that."  
  
Rodney can almost feel the colonel's gaze raking over his body, causing him to shudder in anticipation. He opens his eyes to find John staring, pointedly, at his erection. "Oh, see, about that," he sputters.  
  
"Well Rodney," Sheppard purrs as he closes in on the scientist. "What have we here?" His hand reaches out and firmly strokes the outline of Rodney's cock as it strains against the fabric of his pants. "Someone's excited."  
  
Rodney feels a warm puff of air against his cheek as Sheppard leans in closer and gives his dick a squeeze. "Oh god," he groans. "John, we shouldn't do this. What if someone walks in on us?" he tries to argue as he hears the zipper of his BDUs being lowered. He feels a hand snake into the flap of his boxers, drawing him out into the cool air of the room. John sinks to his knees and nudges Rodney's legs apart until they are restrained in the fetters.  
  
"John, please . . . ungh." Rodney's brain goes off-line as John wraps soft lips around his cock. He whimpers helplessly as his dick disappears into wet heat, the soldier sucking him mercilessly. It's good, too good. His senses are being overwhelmed with pleasure; he can probably come from just the visual alone. Then John grabs the base with one hand and begins to pump in rhythm with the wicked things he's doing with his mouth. "Wait, John. I'm gonna . . ." and with a snap of his hips Rodney comes in long spurts as he feels Sheppard swallowing around him.  
  
John gulps down the warm, bitter fluid; allows it slide down his throat as he lets Rodney's dick slip out of his mouth with an audible pop. He gently tucks the softening member back inside Rodney's boxers and zips him back up. Rodney's eyes are heavy lidded when John rises from the floor. He nuzzles his friend's neck, mouthing at the pulse point thundering against his lips. His tongue dips into the hollow of Rodney's throat as the scientist relaxes into his bonds  
  
John continues kissing and nipping and sucking at the moist skin of his neck and Rodney is drowning in the sensations. He is aware of the insistent rubbing of John's erection against his thigh. The room thrums with John's arousal, pulsating with the electricity of it; Rodney feels it in every pore of his being.  
  
"I want to be inside you," John whispers, needy and broken, into the shell of Rodney's ear.  
  
Rodney nods his consent. He hears the door lock. The fetters release his ankles and John is scrabbling at his pants, pulling them off in one fell swoop, along with his boxers. "Lotion," he pants, "top right pocket."  
  
John fumbles with the compartments of Rodney's vest until he finds what he's looking for. He flips the cap open, coating one finger before teasing Rodney's entrance. It slips in easily and he begins a steady tempo of finger fucking, brushing the prostate on every third stroke, making Rodney moan and arch against him. He adds more lotion and a second finger, stretching the scientist, preparing him for what John needs so desperately. Finally, when he can wait no longer, John unbuckles his belt, shoving his pants and boxers down to his knees. He slicks his cock generously with the hand lotion.  
  
Rodney reaches up and twines his hands in the chains for purchase as John hikes him up and his legs circle John's waist, canting his hips forward just enough where he can feel the tip of John's erection pressing against his hole. The burn spreads through him, as John inches his way in at maddeningly slow pace, giving Rodney time to adjust.  
  
The sex is a little awkward, but it's good and it's hot. John watches the tendons in Rodney's forearms flex and strain as he tries to pull himself up and loves that every slip has the scientist sinking down hard, a counterthrust to his fucking. Rodney's hard again, but there's not much he can do since he needs both of his hands to balance them. He shoves deeper, harder. John knows he's hitting Rodney's prostate on every stroke by the look on his face and it's enough to push the scientist over the edge again, come streaking both of their shirt. John can feel the muscles clenching at him, causing him to spill into Rodney in long, hot pulses.  
  
Their chests are still heaving as John gingerly pulls out. With a thought the manacles unlock and Rodney slumps into his arms, panting and gasping for air. "You okay buddy?" he asks.  
  
"You are going to kill me one day," Rodney snaps, but the effect is lost as a sated smile graces his face.  
  
"Yeah, but what a way to go."  
  
"Yeah," Rodney agrees, languorously.  
  
They help each other dress and do their best to hide the stains before they head back to the inhabited part of the city. John walks Rodney back to his quarters. "Want to go exploring again tomorrow?" he asks, hopeful.  
  
"Sure," Rodney replies, easily. "You never know what interesting things we'll find." He grins suggestively.  
  
John ducks his head, hiding a smile of his own. "G'night Rodney."  
  
"Goodnight Colonel."  
_____

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=9032>  



End file.
